Brother of Mine
by black mirage
Summary: What would actually happen to Yukina if she found out about Hiei being her brother? Will she start to feel like she let him down? Slight Yukina and Kurama romance. Revised and Complete.
1. The Truth

Another fanfic! Hope you like it. I think I might have a little romance between Yukina and Kurama, but I'm not sure. But there is only a little humor in this story. It's all angst. I was in the mood to write it at the time. (shrugs) It might only be about five chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Truth**

Yukina stood outside the door of Kurama's bedroom. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, it was just that she heard Hiei talking and he sounded upset.

Everyone had been invited to Kurama's house for a party. When they asked why, he said he just felt like it. _'Typical Kurama.' _Yukina couldn't act like she wasn't enjoying herself, otherwise she would hurt Kurama's feelings.

"You have to tell her!" Yusuke yelled. He sounded quite frustrated.

"Yes, I agree," Kurama said, as usual, calm about the situation.

She heard a growl at their statements. She guessed that was Hiei. "She must never know," he said icily.

"But she's becoming very upset over finding her brother. She thinks we still haven't found him! Every time she asks, we have to lie," the spirit detective said somewhat guiltily.

Yukina gasped, her red eyes filling with tears. _'They know?' _She leaned against the door, suddenly having her knees too weak to support her.

"You have to tell her, Hiei," Kurama stated.

"She'll be happy to know you're her brother," Yusuke put in more softly.

"Never," Hiei growled.

Yukina put her hands to her mouth, shaking her head. _'Hiei's my brother? He never told me!' _She stood up straight again, somewhat shakily, and headed towards the door. She didn't want to stay any longer.

Kuwabara noticed this and ran towards her. "Yukina, my love, where are you going?" he asked, louder than was necessary. Yukina just smiled at him and waved, her teal hair covering the tears that were about to fall to the ground. She opened the door and waved to Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Botan. After all, she didn't want them to worry.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Listen, Yusuke, he'll tell her eventually. We can't keep pressing the subject," Kurama said, sounding as if he didn't want the conversation to end. Yusuke just crossed his arms in reply.

"Why won't you just tell her?" Yusuke asked, ignoring Kurama.

"I don't want to! Now, either get that through your thick skull and shut up, or I'll have to make you." He rested his hand on his katana, glaring at Yusuke. Hiei walked to the window, slid it open, and jumped out into the night, getting tired of their bugging.

_'Why do they care so much?' _the fire demon asked himself. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, heading towards his usual sleeping place in the park. Once he reached his destination, he rested his back against the trunk, high up, and crossed his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Where'd Yukina go?" Yusuke asked, noticing the demon was gone.

Everyone shrugged, except Kuwabara. "I'll go find her! Nothing can hide from the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" With that, he began to run outside until Yusuke caught the back of his shirt.

"I'm sure she doesn't want an oaf like you running after her." He hit him on the back of the head, which knocked the boy out.

"I just hope we didn't upset Hiei too much. He doesn't seem to take that topic too lightly," Kurama said to Yusuke.

"What topic?" Keiko was now standing in front of the two, having been the only one who heard them- Shizuru currently talking to Botan and Kuwabara out cold on the floor.

Yusuke put his hand behind his head, planting a stupid grin on his face. "N-nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing, Yusuke! I know something's up."

Kurama and Yusuke sweatdropped. The redhead quickly tried to reply. "We were just talking to Hiei about Yukina."

Keiko raised her eyebrow, obviously not satisfied.

"We told him he should tell her who he is," Yusuke said.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that." Kurama and Yusuke just looked at eachother.

"Hahahaha!" Kuwabara started laughing and pointing at Shizuru. Shizuru and Botan were just sitting there with an expression of pure confusion. "She-she-she said--" he was cut off when another round of laughter hit him. "She said that Yukina said Kurama was cute!" He continued laughing while Yusuke joined in. Kurama just stood there, a hint of surprise in his emerald eyes. Botan and Shizuru looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke now rolling on the floor from laughing so hard, and Keiko looked like she was about to strangle the latter of the two.

"When exactly did he wake up?" Kurama asked Keiko. She shrugged.

* * *

Yukina ran through the park, tears clattering to the ground. She didn't care who found them right now. She just wanted to be alone. She sat on a bench in front of some flowers. Their cheery aura didn't help her at the moment. _'Is Hiei ashamed of me for some reason? Should I talk to him about it?'_

**_'No. He'll think you were spying on them.' _**Another voice in the back of her head said.

_'But I have to know.'_

**_'He wouldn't like you though if he knew.'_**

_'Maybe he's ashamed of himself.' _

**_'That's not the reason. He's ashamed of you.' _**Yukina sadly shook her head, deciding that she wouldn't tell him she knew. It would cause too many problems. She looked up at the sky, admiring the beauty of the stars. She wished she could escape from this place.

* * *

Crimson eyes stared through the window of Kurama's bedroom. The fox turned around and smiled. _'Hiei has decided to visit.' _He went and slid open the window. "Come in." The black form jumped through and stood there with his arms crossed. "You shouldn't have left so early. Kuwabara put on quite the act." He chuckled at that memory.

**_'You know you want her,' _**Youko interrupted.

_'Not right now.'_

**_'Oh, but can't I have some fun?' _**he mocked. Kurama pushed Youko back into his mind. "What can I do for you?" he asked Hiei.

Hiei remained quiet.

"You had to have come her for some reason."

"Don't ever mention me being Yukina's brother again. I won't tell her."

"I know you will eventually."

"Dammit fox!" Hiei said, surprising the kitsune. "I can't tell her, so just shut up." He looked away.

Kurama continued to look at him, thinking of what to say. He didn't have a chance, because the next time he looked up, Hiei was gone.

_'Why does he always disappear like that?' _

* * *

**Author's note: **I know it's short. I'm sorry. I just can't think of anything at the moment. I promise I'll make the next chapter better. Please review! 


	2. What's Wrong?

Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter Two: What's Wrong?**

"Yes, Mother. I'll be right back." Kurama closed the door behind him as he headed out to get groceries. His mother had a cold and she didn't have the strength to leave the house. He was a little worried about her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the store. _'I hope Yukina's all right. No one has heard from her in a week.' _Along the way to the store, a few girls sighed as they looked at him. He simply smiled in return. He really didn't feel like talking to his fans. They probably would kidnap him and keep him in their basement. He smirked at this thought. It wouldn't have surprised him.

As he was in the store, he heard shouting in the next aisle. Being curious, he scooted around the corner to find none other than…Yusuke and Keiko. He heard a few words like "but what if" and "she's fine" coming from the arguing couple. Kurama smiled and walked up to them.

Keiko noticed him first and smiled. "Hello, Kurama. Yusuke here is just being a jerk. Of course, what's new?"

"Hey!" Yusuke said.

"He says that he doesn't care where Yukina is," Keiko said, while glaring at the spirit detective.

"I didn't say I didn't care. I said we don't need to worry about her. I'm sure she's fine."

Keiko just sighed and turned to Kurama. "So, how's your mother?"

"She's doing alright. She has a small cough. Nothing to worry about."

"Have you heard anything from Yukina?"

"No. Like Yusuke said though, I'm sure she'll be fine." Kurama smiled reassuringly. "Well, I have to get back to shopping. Goobye." He smiled and turned around, heading back to where he had first heard the shouting. He, too, wondered why Yukina hadn't contacted them.

* * *

"Oi, Hiei!" a certain ferry girl shouted up into a tree.

_'Can't I get some damn sleep around here?' _he thought while mumbling to himself. "What?" he growled.

"Oh, stop being like that. I need to talk to you, so come here!" she said, pointing to the spot in front of her.

"No."

"It's about Yukina," Botan replied.

Hiei opened one eye and looked at her. "I'm fine right here."

Botan sighed. "Well, fine. Have you seen her around lately?"

"No."

"Well, no one has seen her for a few days. We're worried."

"Stop your damn worrying then. She'll be fine. She's probably at Genkai's. In case any of you have forgotten, she does live there." Even though he said this, he was worried. He would have to go check for himself after the bubbly onna left. Botan threw up her hands in surrender.

"Yes, but no one has talked to her. It's like she's avoiding us. Well, Koenma has another assignment for me anyway." With that, she summoned her oar and flew off, her blue hair blowing behind her. Hiei made sure she was gone, and then headed for Genkai's temple.

* * *

"She doesn't want to be bothered," Genkai said to the group that had assembled in front of the temple.

"But we want to make sure she's alright," Keiko said.

"Yeah! We haven't seen her for awhile," Kuwabara said.

"You're probably just dying from that aren't you?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"Shut up!" he shouted at his friend.

Kurama was standing back from the group, leaning against the tree that Hiei was currently sitting in. They watched as they made futile attempts at getting in.

"Well, what's wrong?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," Genkai said. Her hands were held behind her back as she tried to stay calm. Yusuke walked up to her.

"Just let us see her!" he yelled.

"Listen, dimwit, I'm just doing what she asked."

Yusuke sighed, but continued to glare as he turned around. Everyone finally decided to sit down on the stairs, excluding Hiei and Kurama. Botan also left, having more work to do as the ferry.

A breeze ruffled Kurama's red hair as he crossed his arms. "What do you think's the matter?" he asked the fire demon that was looking down at him.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Kurama sighed. _'I had felt Yukina's presence close by when we had that party. Maybe she heard something that she didn't like. I have to ask her.' _He started walking for the temple. "I'll be back. I'm just going to see if I can get in there," he answered Hiei's thoughts. He walked up the many flights of stairs and knocked on the door. Genkai answered, not looking very happy.

"What?"

"Can you please ask Yukina if I can speak with her?" Kurama asked, as politely as he could.

Genkai raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"Thank you." Genkai walked off for a bit. Kurama continued to stand there, but looked back to see if Hiei was watching. Before he could find out, Genkai was back.

"She said she would talk to only you."

Kurama nodded and followed Genkai to Yukina's room. He knocked after Genkai left.

"Come in," a voice inside answered. Kurama opened the door, shutting it softly behind him. "Good morning, Kurama-san," she said, smiling at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. He didn't see any Hiruseki stones, so he figured she had hid them. "Come and sit by me if you want," she said, motioning to the spot on her bed. He came and sat by her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't reply as she started crying again. He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. He waited until she had stopped and looked at her.

"Kurama-san, I-I-I was very troubled at something I heard," the ice apparition said, looking away. Kurama put on a calm expression, waiting for her to continue. "I know you knew I was there. Why did you keep talking?"

The realization hit him full in the face at what she said. _'She knows about Hiei!' _

Yukina whispered, "Why has no one told me that Hiei-san is my brother?"

There was silence in the room for a minute. And in that situation, a minute is a very long time. "It's not in my place to tell. I don't know how Hiei would react if you knew." Yukina looked at him, sadness apparent in her eyes. "Why do you think Hiei didn't tell you?" Yukina just looked away. Kurama sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But don't let Hiei know just yet. Let me explain it to him." Yukina nodded. "Hiei didn't tell you, because he thought you wouldn't accept him as your brother."

Yukina sighed. "Oh,"she said. She sounded doubtful.

"That's what he told me. He hasn't told many others, but I believe him. He could never be ashamed of you. He loves you," the fox demon said. Yukina turned away, but not before Kurama saw disbelief in her eyes. There was nothing he could do.

"Thank-you Kurama-san for visiting me," she said. "I think I would like to take a nap now." She smiled as he nodded and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry, Yukina," he said before he left. He couldn't help but wonder how upset she really was.

* * *

There was tapping at the window to his room. Hiei hadn't been there when he left the temple and he was hoping he would visit later on. He just didn't know if he should tell him what Yukina knows. He probably should wait. He went over to the window and opened it, a strong breeze following Hiei's entrance. The dark form leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How are you Hiei?" Kurama asked, not really expecting an answer. And not getting one.

He looked at Kurama with his usual stare.

"Ah yes, Yukina. Well, I haven't found out what's wrong." Kurama sat in his chair and fiddled with a pencil nervously.

Hiei knew right then that Kurama was hiding something. The fox never fiddled. He never was this nervous. What was going on? "What are you hiding fox?"

"What do you mean?"

Hiei glared. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not hiding anything, Hiei. Why would I do that?" Kurama gazed at him calmly.

"We'll see about that." Hiei gave one last glare before jumping out the window into the night.

Kurama sighed and plopped down on his bed, his head in his hands. _'What am I supposed to do? He'll find out sooner or later! I just wonder how he'll take it. Sometimes I wish he didn't know me that well.' _

* * *

Yukina lay in bed, thinking of what she had overheard at the party. Was she that unworthy? Did Hiei not love her? She would like to believe Kurama's words, but something inside of her wouldn't allow it. She felt like something was slowly eating away inside of her. It was so painful. She didn't know what to do to stop all her suffering. The smartest thing would be to confront Hiei about it. But that might make him angry, and she didn't want to do that. She cared for him too much. She would just have to wait to see what happens.

* * *

Hiei lay in his tree in the park. Stars shone above him, somewhat lighting the surrounding area. The fox was hiding something. That he knew. But what? He couldn't sleep. He jumped down from the tree and headed for a clearing, planning on practicing. He drew out his katana and started on a series of slashes, punches, and kicks. He hated it when he didn't know what was going on. It made him feel stupid, and not to mention hurt his pride. He thought Kurama told him everything. He didn't like it when people hid things from him. While he was thinking these things, he continued training, sweat glistening off of his bare chest. He would find out sooner or later, no matter what.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know it still is a little short but I'm leaving for a week to go to my grandma's and I won't be able to update. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Author's Note

Okay everybody. I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm on my knees begging forgiveness! My writer's block is gone after months! I plan on making my stories better and updating them sooner. Just PLEASE stick with me. I know I've let my readers down but PLEASE just a little more patience. I am getting better. I swear. Since this is posted on all my ongoing stories, I have a few announcements to make.

-On Hope for Tomorrow, I've made a few changes in the chapters. I've added a few moments with Shin (the demon that attacked Hiei) and his plans on making sure Hiei brings Keiko to him. If you don't want to be lost in the next chapter (I'm working on it as I am also typing this.) Then I suggest you reread the last chapter please.

-I'm working on the next chapter for Brother of Mine right now. I'm halfway through it.

-I'm developing ideas on the next chapter for Walking With You.

So PLEASE (grovels at feet) bear with me just for the time being. I'm just so grateful that my writer's block is gone and I can continue pleasing my readers with more chapters. Thank you again my faithful readers!


	4. An Evening Date

Here you go! The third chapter to Brother of Mine! I know where I'm going with this, but I don't know how long the story will be. Just bear with me here.

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Evening Date**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes, instantly getting a headache from the sun shining through the window. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Just when he stood up, the phone rang. Not wanting to wake his mother, he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Kurama! Did I wake you?"

It was Keiko. But what could she possibly want at 8:00 in the morning? "No, actually, I just woke up."

"Oh, okay. Say, would you mind doing Yukina a favor?"

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"Well, seeing how she's down in the dumps and all, maybe you could take her on a date."

Kurama almost dropped the receiver, sweatdropping. "Pardon me? Not that I wouldn't enjoy that, but does she even know what that is?"

"Oh, I'm sure with Kuwabara hanging out with her he's asked her before. So, would you consider it please?"

"Alright. I'm sure it would do her some good."

"Thank you, Kurama. I'm sure Yukina will have a great time. How about you go over her house right now and ask?"

Kurama looked at the clock again. "Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Oh, she's an early bird. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from you."

"Okay then. Goodbye, Keiko."

"Goodbye!"

Kurama hung up and proceeded to take a shower.

* * *

Yukina stood at her window, sighing now and then. _'Why did things have to be so confusing?' _Her normally cheerful demeanor had now been replaced with that of guilt. She couldn't help but feel that somehow she had caused Hiei to dislike her. As if all of this was her doing. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden knocking on the temple doors. Since Genkai was training, she decided to greet the visitor. Walking quietly to the doors, she slowly opened them to be greeted by a familiar kitsune.

"Good morning, Yukina-san," he said with a smile.

"Please, Yukina is fine. No need to be so formal." She smiled half-heartedly and motioned for him to enter. "What brings you here?"

"Well, if I'm not being too forward, I would like to ask if you would like to go to dinner later on tonight."

"Oh! I would be honored Kurama-san."

"As you said earlier, no need to be so formal. How about I pick you up at about seven o'clock tonight. Is that fine?"

Yukina nodded, blushing. "Hai, that would be fine."

"Good. I'll see you later then. Goodbye." With that, he shut the door behind him and started the long trek down the temple steps.

Yukina smiled to herself. _'Maybe he can get my mind off of things. Even just for a few hours.' _

* * *

Yusuke smirked, a knowing look in his eyes. "So, Kurama is finally getting some sense knocked into him. It's about time he started dating."

"Now, Yusuke, this is just to get her mind off of things," Keiko replied, trying to get that grin off of the spirit detective's face.

"What? My Yukina going out with Kurama? Why?" Kuwabara shouted dramatically, ending up crying and writhing on the floor.

"You baka! She never was _yours_. Get up off the floor you big baby," Yusuke said. That did it.

"You wanna say that again?" Kuwabara asked, brandishing a fist in front of Yusuke's face.

"I said, 'get up off the floor you _big…baby'._" Yusuke grinned as Kuwabara lunged for him. A cloud of dust appeared around the two as they fought.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, get up! You're going to ruin my carpet!" Keiko demanded.

"Boys! Listen to Keiko!" Botan said, sitting on the couch next to Keiko. They both rolled their eyes as neither one of the boys obeyed.

* * *

Kurama walked through the park, his hands in his pockets. It was hard keeping up his calm demeanor when he knew that Hiei was going to have a bunch of questions. He wasn't very good at lying to the fire youkai. Somehow, it felt like Hiei could see right through him. Stopping below a tree, he glanced up and waited patiently. A few minutes later, Hiei jumped down from a branch and landed in front of Kurama.

"What?" he growled.

"Well, Hiei, since Yukina isn't doing very well, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." Kurama gazed steadily at Hiei, waiting for his reply. A soft breeze ruffled both of the demons' hair.

"Hn. Better you than that oaf." Kurama smirked at the way Hiei growled this. "Tell me, fox, what is wrong with my sister?"

"I already told you, Hiei, I don't know."

"You lie," Hiei snarled, resting his hand on his katana. Fire blazed in his crimson eyes, a faint outline of his jagan visible through his headband.

Kurama sighed softly, glancing down at the ground. "When I know, I'll tell you."

"Hn," was Hiei's reply as he jumped back into the tree. "Damn you fox," he growled softly, Kurama just barely hearing it.

"Nice to see you too, Hiei." Kurama walked slowly back to his apartment to await his date with Yukina.

* * *

Yukina sat on the edge of her bed, thoughts racing through her head. _'If Hiei truly loves me, then why doesn't he respect my wanting to meet him? Can't he see the pain he's putting me through?' _She peeked through the curtain of her bedroom window to witness the glorious display of colors created by the sunset. Of course, nothing could raise the koorime's spirits right now. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the temple doors. Quietly walking to the entrance, she opened the door. "Hello, Kurama. You look nice." She blushed slightly and let him in.

"As do you, Yukina." She was wearing a white kimono with an obi the color of her hair. Her hair was styled the usual way. Yukina looked Kurama over and noticed he was wearing a black suit. Black really complemented him. "Shall we get going?" Kurama asked politely, offering his arm. Yukina nodded and wrapped her arm around his. "Would you like to walk to the restaurant? It isn't very far."

"That would be nice." By now it had gotten dark and the stars were out. As they walked along the sidewalk, Kurama noticed that Yukina's aura didn't feel like it usually did.

"Please, Yukina. Don't worry about Hiei. He's proud to know such a pure heart." Yukina only remained quiet. Kurama closed his eyes for a second. Opening them, he gazed softly down at her sea green hair. "For me, please forget about it atleast tonight."

Yukina looked up at him, tears threatening to spill. "Okay, Kurama. For you I will." She gave a half-hearted smile as they reached the restaurant. Kurama gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they were ushered in.

* * *

Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko sat on the couch in Keiko's apartment, watching Kuwabara lay on the floor. All three of them sweatdropped as Kuwabara screamed in agony. "She can't go with him! I will stop the date!"

"Don't you think you're being a little overly dramatic?" Botan questioned, being careful not to provoke his screeching even more.

"Yeah, you baka, get up!" Yusuke got up and kicked him.

"That's it!" Kuwabara jumped up off the floor, his finger pointed in the air like an idea just popped into his head. "I'll go and join them!"

"Don't you want Yukina to be happy?" Keiko asked.

"Well, yeah!" Kuwabara said, like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then leave them alone!" Botan got up and thwacked Kuwabara over the head with her oar.

Kuwabara quickly recoverd and ran out the door. "Never!"

All three of the remaining people sweatdropped. "Atleast she'll have an interesting night," Yusuke said, plopping down on the couch and turning on the t.v. Keiko and Botan sighed in agreement.

* * *

As their food was being served, Yukina looked up at Kurama. "Kurama, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you just tell Hiei that I know?"

He wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Well, you see, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why not?" Yukina asked innocently.

"He _really _doesn't want you to know. If he found out, he wouldn't listen to anyone. He would probably return to Makai. I'm actually not quite sure what goes on in his head."

Yukina sighed and looked down at her food. "I see." They continued eating in silence until they heard shouting at the doors of the restaurant. Glancing up, they saw a familiar carrot top.

"Oh dear," Kurama said as he watched the scene take place.

"Let me through! My friends are right there!" Kuwabara shouted, trying to shove the usher aside.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not on the list," the usher replied, starting to lose his patience.

Kurama excused himself and headed towards his friend. "Kuwabara?" he asked.

Kuwabara looked up at him, a goofy grin on his face. "I came to join you two."

Kurama could barely repress a sigh as he motioned for the usher to let him through. Returning to his table, Kuwabara scooted in beside Yukina.

"Ah, my love, at last we are together." He tried to hug Yukina but Kurama growled low in his throat. Kuwabara looked at him funny but sat still.

"Let's just eat, okay?" Kurama asked, clearly not wanting to deal with Kuwabara right now.

* * *

As they exited the restaurant, Kuwabara offered to walk Yukina home. "No, I will if that's okay," Kurama replied, taking Yukina's arm. Kuwabara sulked, but walked away.

"Kuwabara is so funny." Yukina giggled, a blush rising to her cheeks. Kurama but merely nodded.

Once they reached her house, Yukina looked up at Kurama, her crimson eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Kurama. I had a wonderful time." She held out her hand and Kurama took it, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I had a good time also." He smiled and watched her enter the temple. _'Hopefully that got her mind off of Hiei. Hopefully.' _He slowly turned around and descended the temple steps.

Yukina leaned against the door, a hand to her heart. A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks as she thought of the simple action Kurama did. Suddenly, she remembered why she had gone on the date in the first place. _'I have to talk to Hiei about this. I can't keep this hidden.' _Her mind made up, she returned to her chambers to retire for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know Kurama is a little OOC but he would be if he was trying to hide something from Hiei and take Yukina out on a date. Kurama has a little problem right now. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	5. Final Confrontations

Here's the last chapter! I know this storie's been short, but I've lost my inspiration. Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: black mirage does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Final Chapter: Final Confrontations**

The wind rustled through Yukina's hair as she slowly walked towards the park. She remembered hearing somewhere that Hiei slept in a tree, and hoped that he would be here. Once she entered, she couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips. It was so beautiful! Flowers practically littered the ground while birds sang melodic tunes in the trees. She sat on a bench and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air. She knew Hiei would end up finding her, and probably plant himself down in one of the surrounding trees. He always was around her, it seemed. After a while had passed, she opened her eyes. "Hiei, please come sit next to me." Nothing. Maybe she was wrong? She jumped, though, when Hiei appeared right next to her, avoiding eye contact by glaring at the tree across from him.

"Yes?"

Yukina smiled slightly. "Hiei-san, um… I don't know where to start."

Hiei stiffened. _'Does she know?'_

"I've been searching for my brother for the longest time. Every time you tell me you have failed in finding him, I feel another part of me breaking off. I know that if I find my brother, I will love him with all my heart, no matter what he has done. He's my brother, so I know he can't be a bad person, even if he thinks he is." She smiled at the demon sitting next to her. She continued when she noticed no response from Hiei. _'It's now or never.' _She grabbed Hiei's hand and stared earnestly at him. "Please, don't hide from me anymore…brother."

Hiei snapped his head towards Yukina, his eyes wide. He stood up from the bench and looked down at her. "I'm not your brother."

Yukina stood up also. "But you are. I heard you at the party. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiei turned to leave, but Yukina grabbed his arm. "Please? Tell me?"

"I don't deserve you."

The ice-maiden's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "Oh, but you deserve more than I could ever give you. You are the most honorable person I've ever met. I hurt to think that you don't want me as your sister."

Hiei lept up into a tree. "Yukina, you deserve better."

"Hiei!" Yukina cried as he flitted through the trees, leaving her behind. "Why?" she sobbed. Gems cascaded from her eyes. She struggled to catch them all but finally gave up. She ran as fast as she could to the temple, wanting to curl up in a ball. _'He doesn't want me.' _Her heart was just about ripped from her chest as the scene replayed over in her head. Stopping on the sidewalk, she instead ran towards Kurama's house. Once she reached there, she knocked on the door. The kitsune answered, much to Yukina's relief, and ushered her in.

"What's wrong, Yukina?" Kurama asked, as he led her to sit on the couch in the living room. He sat down next to her and held her hand.

"H-Hiei. H-he doesn't want me a-as a s-sister!" she sobbed, resting her head on Kurama's shoulder.

"You told him?"

She nodded slightly.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

Yukina was quiet for a moment, but finally replied. "He said he didn't deserve m-me."

"Well, that's much different from saying he doesn't want you. He loves you Yukina, he just doesn't want to hurt you by being around you."

"But, that doesn't make any sense," she said quietly, becoming confused.

"You just have to trust me when I say he loves you. Just give him time," he held her back at arms length to look at her. "Everything's going to be okay. Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded. He returned with a cup of tea and handed it to her. After a couple of minutes had passed, her tears were gone, replaced with a face of someone who is thinking. She turned to Kurama and smiled. "Thank you for the tea, Kurama. I must be going back to the temple though." She got up and bowed.

"It was a pleasant visit." Kurama's emerald eyes shone with regret for her leaving so suddenly. He slowly walked up to her and held her hands in between them. He looked at her and smiled. Cautiously, he leaned forward until their noses almost touched. "May I kiss you?" he asked softly. The koorime nodded slightly. Kurama slowly touched his lips against hers. His kiss was gentle and loving. Shyly, Yukina kissed him back slightly and stepped back. Kurama smiled and walked her to the door. "Thank you for your visit, Yukina," the redhead said, hugging her. Yukina continued to blush as she smiled and left.

* * *

She couldn't know. He wasn't worthy. He couldn't stay. Wind rushed past him as he made his way to the shrine. He clutched his hand tighter around the item he held, hoping…no, knowing that he was making the right decision. He would not stay and risk ruining her. He slid open the window and climbed into the empty room. The room shouted 'clean'. He moved towards the bed by the light of the moon that shone through the window. He couldn't change his mind now. He placed the item he had on the white pillow, careful to make sure it would be noticed. He walked silently back to the open window, its curtains billowing slightly. Glancing back one last time, he flitted out the window to the forest.

* * *

She was so lucky to have someone like Kurama. He was so sweet and kind. She couldn't get the smile off of her face as she made her way to her bedroom. Opening the door, she walked over to her closet and took out her nightgown. After changing, she sat on her bed with a brush. The bristles soothed her as they moved slowly through her hair in a rhythmic pattern. She sighed as she placed the brush back on her nightstand and untucked the blankets. Gasping, she picked up a stone from her pillow. Kurama had been right. She should have never told him. He was leaving. The tear told her everything.

She sat down on her bed, staring at the precious stone she held in her hand. Her world was slowly falling apart around her. She knew that even Kurama couldn't lift her spirits any longer. The one person she had been searching for, left her. Sobbing, she looked out the window, a sad smile appearing when she caught sight of the moon. It looked so lonely up there in the big sky.

* * *

"Hiei, is this decision wise? Have you spoken to Yukina yet?" Kurama looked at his companion who was currently standing at the window.

"Of course not. That's why I'm leaving. I won't speak to her again. And you…" Hiei turned to glare at Kurama. "You knew about this all along."

Kurama smiled. "I was hoping that I would be the one to break it to you. I wasn't expecting Yukina to talk to you so soon."

Hiei glared. "I will get my revenge for you not telling me." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Kurama's hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei, if you leave now, you'll crush her. Think about it. One small conversation won't break you."

Hiei looked into his green eyes. "No, but it'll break her."

Kurama ignored his last statement. "Listen to me, just this once. Talk to her before you leave."

The friends looked at each other for a second longer, before Hiei jumped out of the window. Kurama turned and sat down on his bed. Hiei had to listen to his advice. He didn't think he would be able to stand seeing Yukina after she found out he had left. It would be terrible. He trusted, though, that Hiei had enough sense to know this. He hoped, atleast.

* * *

The thoughts that jumped around in his head were tormenting him. Why was he the Forbidden Child? Why did he have to be cast away? He was doomed to never be allowed the pleasures of others. He was banned from feelings like joy and love. He didn't deserve to have Yukina as a sister. She was too pure. However, he did realize that what Kurama said was true. He should speak to her. But, oh, how he dreaded doing it.

* * *

She had been sitting there for an hour now, looking at the item she held in her hand. She didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry. She almost screamed, but not for the same reason. A figure was standing in her window. Upon further observation, she realized who it was. "Brother! You've come back!" She ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. Hiei stiffened, slowly putting his arms around Yukina. He pulled her away and stepped back. She frowned. What was wrong? "Hiei? You are going to stay, aren't you?"

Hiei looked away. "No. Kurama suggested I atleast talk to you first. I'm only saying that you should forget me and move on."

Yukina shook her head. Everything was happening too fast. She finally found her brother, and already, he's leaving. "Why? Why do you think such horrible thoughts? What have I done wrong?" She went to touch his shoulder but he brushed her off.

"You've done nothing wrong. My crimes are something you should not burden yourself with. I'm the Forbidden Child." Hiei grit his teeth. Already, he was speaking too much.

"But, don't you want to stay with me?" Was it honestly not her fault? Was he lying?

Hiei only looked at her. "I don't deserve to have your love. I want you to be happy. I could only bring you despair."

Yukina looked at him like he was crazy. "If you want me to be happy, then stay with me. I've been searching for you for so long." She reached out a hand to him.

He stepped back quickly. "Stop. Understand. My past is not something I want you to be exposed to. It's best I leave."

Yukina shook her head. He wasn't going to give in. All of the things Kurama said were true. He really thought that he didn't deserve her. She didn't understand him, though. How could he think these things?

Hiei saw the turmoil in his sister's eyes. "It's not your fault. Don't ever think that."

Yukina nodded. She was still unsure, but she could do nothing to stop him from leaving. The only thing she could do was support him, and hope he would come to his senses in time. She was grateful in a way. Atleast a heavy part in her heart had been lifted slightly. Guilt wasn't resting inside of her as much anymore. She looked up to see him leaving. "Brother."

Hiei stopped. He had already said too much. It was getting harder and harder to not stay.

"Promise…" she stopped and stepped forward. "Promise me you'll come back soon."

Hiei looked away. What should he do? He couldn't leave without giving her hope. Even if it might turn out to be false hope. "I will…sister." He jumped out, leaving Yukina to her tears.

She smiled as she watched his figure until he disappeared from sight. She knew, deep down, that he would return. Until then, Kurama was with her. She blushed. Kurama. Yes, she had plenty to be busy with. Hiei would return to a wedding, if things turned out the way she hoped.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Stop throwing things at me! I know! The ending sucked! But I didn't want it to drag on too much. Anyways, I'm sure you can all guess what happens. I had to end it. My insipiration left me. So, thank you again to all of my readers. 


End file.
